Mi superhèroe
by Takarada Megumi-kun
Summary: Es el fin del mundo y no hay nadie que pueda evitarlo o ¿si?... con motivo del fin del mundo en este 2012  jajajaja  espero que les guste


Mi superhéroe

.

.

.

¿Qué se va a acabar el mundo?

Si.

¿Cuándo?

¡Ahora mismo!

.

¡Que si la tercera guerra mundial, que si el meteorito, que si los mayas, que si el cambio climático, además del ataque de los zombis y alienígenas (unidos por si fuese poco)… al cuerno con todo!

.

Creí que el fin del mundo solo se podría aprecia en un tormentoso desastre que arrasaría con todo el mundo y lo dejara completamente inhabitable (bueno al menos unos cuantos millones de años), sin embargo hoy, ¡en este día!, ¡en este preciso momento…el mundo se esta cayendo a un abismo negro de apocalipsis y desesperación!, ¡mentira!, ¡mi mundo esta cayendo en este preciso momento en ese borde de apocalipsis y desesperación!…

¡La persona a quien mi corazón hacia latir a mil por hora!

¡La que creaba incontables pero sustanciosas fantasías románticas y no dejaba de asistir a nuestros encuentros nocturnos en lo mas profundo de mis sueños!

¡La persona que con su astucia, valentía y energía creaba en mí una gran admiración y me alentaba!

¡La que me iluminaba con su sonrisa cuando me rendía en los momentos mas oscuros!

¡…y la que sin duda creaba en mi un anhelo, una meta, para salir adelante y poder así un día caminar a su lado… juntos…ambos tomados de las manos…!

¡Él, él… él… era un idiota!

¡Mentira!

¡YO, soy la idiota!

¡Tanto que decir, tanto amor que dar y tantos sentimientos que compartir…!

-¡hey, Hinata, Hinata!, ¡Adivina! Sakura-chan por fin acepto salir conmigo no te da gusto eso!-

¿Gusto?

Ja… en realidad me gustaría exprésale mi gusto con un doloroso (sumamente doloroso) gancho al hígado para ver si con eso despertaba y por fin notaba que ¡YO!, ¡SI! ¡Que YO, la tímida Hinata Hyuuga, he vivido ENAMORADA de **él** prácticamente desde el kínder Garden… y ahora mismo mundo entero esta apunto de derrumbarse sin nadie que lo rescate!

Pero… no puedo… ¿Por qué?

Porque al verlo ahí frente a mi sonriente como siempre mientras toma la deslumbrante peli rosa Sakura que sonríe tímida pero notablemente sonrojada… me hace pensar en lo tonta que he sido al querer culparlo por romperme el corazón, se que él no tiene la culpa, sino yo por no decirle todo lo que siento, yo perdí… si perdí una oportunidad enorme que por miedo e indecisión no me arriesgue a tomar y que ahora alguien mas valiente y decidida gozaba… ¡buena suerte Sakura-san!

-¡si, me alegra oírlo, después de tres años, ya te habías tardado Naruto-kun!-

Trate de no tartamudear como siempre y mas que nada de no llorar fingiendo una fugaz pero en parte sincera sonrisa aunque Sakura lo noto

-¡lo se pero tenia miedo! Pero después pensé si no me arriesgo no gano y la verdad me sentiría mal si ella saliera con otro sin que supiera lo que siento-

Sin duda alguna me sorprendieron sus palabras y ese gesto profundo que afirmaba que lo que decía era verdad, en mí, esa parte de mí que me gritaba que el mundo estaba a punto de acabar se aminoro y por un momento todo se detuvo…

-Hinata, se que eres su mejor amiga y se lo que sientes por él…-el suave susurro de sus palabras resonó en mi oído, me sorprendió, era Sakura que me abrazaba y me daba de palmaditas en la espalda consolándome al saber lo que yo sufría-…te prometo que lo cuidare como tu lo has hecho…-Sakura se separo de mi con una sonrisa tierna, yo solo le regrese un intento de sonrisa ya que mis lagrimas estaban a punto de estallar como presa, ella se dio cuenta y tomo la mano de Naruto que observaba todo sin entender mucho y se lo llevo alegando que tenían tantas cosas que hacer, yo solo sonreía, mi mundo era un caos y realmente no me importaba quizás tardaría mucho en reconstruir lo que se derrumbo pero ahora todo seria diferente…

-veo que ya lo sabes-

-¿eh? ¡Sasuke-san!-

Me sorprendí el verle ahí parado, cruzado de brazos escondiendo su figura del resto mientras una ¿sonrisa? Surcaba en su rostro, eso me hizo pensar que él había visto todo y que ahora quería burlarse mí, de lo tonta que había sido…

-veo que por fin te resignas-

-p-por favor… n-no o-opines de algo que no sabes-

Tartamudee como de costumbre mientras él se acercaba a mí con su acostumbrado gesto serio e imponente figura

-tú tampoco lo hagas…-

Lo siguiente después de eso me dejo sin palabras y completamente petrificada mientras él sonreía y retomaba su pose, yo lo miraba confundida y sonrojada… él, Sasuke Uchiha, el chico: soy el mas genial y guapo de todo el mundo aun siendo un cubito de hielo sin sentimientos…me había robado mi primer beso, el primero…

Después de eso todo se volvió negro, si, efectivamente me había desmayado, de la impresión o ¿tal vez de la vergüenza?, en realidad no lo se, pero ahora mismo me encuentro construyendo un nuevo mundo a lado de un superhéroe que apareció en el preciso momento en el que lo necesitaba y que ahora no me abandona por nada…

-Hinata… se hace tarde, el baile comenzara pronto-

-¡espera Sasuke-kun, me da pena salir con este vestido!-

Al final de todo aprendí que si el mundo esta al borde del apocalipsis siempre hay una oportunidad y solo te hace falta tener un poco de valor para poder así rescatar tu mundo, aunque hay veces que hay un superhéroe que sale de la nada dispuesto a defenderte.

.

¡hey, banda!

Me da gusto saludarlos después de tanto, se que soy muy buena escritora pero espero que les guste espero subir uno que otro fic de ahora en adelante, mi única satisfacción serán sus comentarios así que comenten para saber si les gusto o no, nos vemos cuando escriba otra cosa…muy pronto.


End file.
